As True As A Rainbow
by ThoughtfulTikal
Summary: Within hours, the leprechaun was free from what he thought was a nightmare and back in his village helping make more shoes and store more coins into their pot of gold. Rouge got what she wanted, though one couldn't wish couldn't be granted to it's full extent.


Quietly and with an utmost seriousness, folks sat in the Lutheran Church service as the person standing before them behind the pulpit spoke to them about a man named Saint Patrick. They were obligated to wear green in different shades to represent the holiday they were celebrating. Any anthropomorphic beings sitting in the pews followed the same rule, having thrown on green attire that they _managed_ to find hanging in their closets.

Amy's distant cousin, Rebecca Rose, born of Irish descent, sent her an invitation for her and friends to join them for this special get-together. Amy wasn't familiar with its details until after Rebecca fully explained it to her. The 12-year old shared the topic with Sonic when they were alone looking over the bridge down at Northern Ireland's icy riverstream.

"You might have noticed already, but on this day Rebecca and other citizens in this country are celebrating an anniversary for a man named Saint Patrick. He left a huge impact on Irish Chrisitianity since he endured everything that came along with being a saint patron. That's why we wear green."

Even until now Amy's tone was low and not cheerful as it usually sounded. The bubbly, happy hedgehog wasn't there at the moment.

Sonic inched a bit closer to her, noticing the hedgehog wrap her shawl tighter around her petite body as it kept snowing.

Their friends were off in other areas as St. Patricks Day continued on.

"Huh... is that so?" Sonic replied casually, hoping to raise Amy's spirits, "So that's why they asked us to wear this color." Sonic stared down at himself and examined his apparel. A hoodie was considered alright according to Rebecca, in the same way it was plausible for her cousin to slip on gown with the white shawl to cover her shoulders.

Sonic glanced over at Amy in this outfit now... and that's when he realized his attempts of cheering her up failed. The gloomy state she was in was one that even she didn't fully understand.

"I can't help but feel alienated when it comes to holidays like this... all of my family out here hold a deep respect for Saint Patrick. He did a lot for the Irish Christianity community." Amy looked over to Sonic with a downcast expression then turned her sight to the water, forcing a smile to appear. "I can understand that, but since I was raised somewhere else it's hard for me to celebrate the holiday with them. I believe he was a good man like our grandparents and aunts and uncles say he was."

"It's not your fault that you don't have the same connection Rebecca does

Amy looked over to Sonic and stared at him, astonished by this statement he just made.

"Not being involved with their religion isn't a reason to feel seperated. You just have to learn their customs and decide if you're okay with them or not. Take Knux for example."

For some time, Amy let what Sonic said simmer in her head. What he was saying broke the emotional yoke she'd unconsciously bonded to herself to and pushed her more into the higher spirits he'd hoped to see.

"Knuckles _did_ have to make a choice about that. There were times where he wouldn't want to celebrate any holidays, but soon Cream's mother had a talk with him and he was at her cottage helping her and Cream decorate their Christmas Tree."

"Yeah," Sonic crossed his arms while smirking, "Or that time Cream and Cheese dressed up for Halloween and they asked Knuckles to be their chaperone. They were only trying to introduce him to different ideas."

"I'm glad he likes to celebrate Christmas and Halloween with us now."

By now, the St. Patricks Day Parade was surely close to being over. The rest of Amy's friends noticed her absence but were assured that she would be back soon.

"Well, we should probably be heading back to the parade now. I don't want Rebecca or the others to worry too much. Huh?"

Amy paused in the middle of stepping away as she noticed Sonic not following her.

"Sonic, aren't you coming back with me?"

"Ehh, nah, but thanks for the offer! You know me, can't stay in one place for too long!"

"And to think I asked you to come along with me!"

Amy startled Sonic, causing the male to freeze in fear as she folded her arms and glared at him with piercing jade-green daggers.

"You were late for the church service, and now you're avoiding the parade! Sonic the Hedgehog, I can't believe you!"

"A-Amy...!"

There was nothing responsive for him to say. He shamefully watched Amy turn away and stomp back in the direction her family was waiting for her. When Amy grew upset, this girl's behavior was far worse than any villain Sonic was called to face up against.

Inwardly, Sonic sighed as his ears drooped with guilt. He didn't mean to disappoint Amy, but he was Sonic. That snarky, carefree hedgehog was always on the run, feeling bounded when he stayed in one place for too long, not feeling the adrenaline rush or wind coarse through his quills.

Dressed stylishly in a green coat made like a dress and black leather boots, an expected guest appeared behind him.

"Well, here I am! I got off of work as soon as my boss was finished congratulating me on my last mission." The treasure hunter, otherwise known as Rouge the Bat, studied her surroundings as they were all still new to her, however felt negative energy come from Sonic's way. "Hey, why the gloomy mood? Did something bad go on?"

"Just the usual. Amy got mad with me cus' I didn't go back to the Saint Patrick 's Day Parade. Her relatives were expecting me, so it's twice the drama."

"Ohh, one of those things. Well, you made plans to go on this adventure with me months before her relatives invited you here. That girl always gets mad at you like this and then the next day it starts all over again. I don't see how you boys deal with it."

A tiny smile lit up Sonic's face. "Yeah, it has its moments."

Rouge grabbed Sonic's hand and began to carress her tan muzzle with it. She could hear a soft moan escape his lips. He placed his full attention on her when she had him in this romantic mood.

"Now that I'm here, we should get a move on. Before she shows back up and tries to get both of us to meet her relatives."

* * *

None of Amy's relatives expected it, but Tails and Knuckles were already prepared to hear that Sonic wouldn't come back to town so soon. The supersonic speed demon always liked exploring and running around whatever area he was in.

It was only unfortunate that Amy had to be disappointed in the process. As his self proclaimed girlfriend, she introduced Sonic to her Irish family as her closest friend, her boyfriend even. They understood why Amy fancied Sonic and therefore were eager to learn more about him, however now wouldn't have that opportunity.

He ran on foot. She flew through the air.

Hedgehog and bat had entered one of Northern Ireland's many forests, as Rouge said this was where her treasure hunter instincts told her to go. Sonic was up to following his girlfriend through these snow-capped trees. In the same manner Jack Frost nipped at someone's nose, curiosity nipped at Sonic until he couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"So what exactly does this adventure lead us to?"

In the midst of the fast pace they were going, Rouge answered back, "Ever heard of the word "leprechaun"? Apparently they're these fairy creatures who store treasure inside a pot at the end of a rainbow! And if you happen to catch one they have to grant you three wishes!"

"Three wishes? I thought things like that were something you could only ask from a genie!"

"Well, we'll just have to find out then, won't we?" Rouge smiled with determination in her eyes. "You'd better hope that sweater of yours has a hood! A rainbow only appears when it rains!"

"Already got that covered!" Sonic showed the bat the back of his sweater, "More importantly, how will _you _cover yourself?"

So preoccupied with trying to fashionably please her darling hunk of a hedgehog...

"I won't let rain keep me down!"

Rouge hid her emotions behind a arrogant smirk she was known for putting on during epic adventures such as these. Of course he effortlessly saw through it, and was already preparing to hand his sweater to her as they steadily ran deeper in the heart of the Irish forest.

For some time Rouge just stared at the sweater then shifted her eyes to Sonic, until she accepted this gentleman gesture and put the sweater on over her dress. She was sure it looked tacky, but Sonic was such a sweetheart.

Finally the dark clouds opened and cascade raindrops poured out from them. The trees's leafy branches protected the adventurers from most of the rain.

Sonic turned out to be fine with not having his sweater. The feeling of rain against his skin differed drastically from the experiences he suffered underwater or even standing too close to water on the seashore. What mattered most in this situation was that Rouge was safe from being drizzled on.

In clearing up ahead, a dark hollow cave appeared so Rouge and Sonic promptly entered it since the rain still came down. Lying on the dry stone floor, Sonic noticed some leftover wood that another explorer must have left and started a fire with it.

Rouge joined the hedgehog in front of the flames and removed his sweater. Then she handed it back to him as it rightfully belonged to this hedgehog, only to witness him gently set it aside and move his hands elsewhere.

She returned the embrace, letting this intimate moment take its course and move at its own pace.

No one, not even Tails, who was Sonic's best friend knew why he occasionally left during social gatherings or didn't hang out with them as often. As far as he was concerned, they would never be informed of the reason.

Rouge was busy being an agent for the Guardian Units of Nations, barely having any time to spend with Sonic. So sometimes they planned special expeditions such as the one they were currently on to not only make discoveries and have adventurous experiences, but also to spend intimate time together.

She pulled away and looked at him, entranced by those shiny emeralds called "eyes".

"I'm not sure what I want more. The emeralds we'll find at the end of the rainbow, or the emeralds I'm looking at right now."

"Heh heh. Well knowing you, I think you'll just decide you want both." Sonic smirked mischeviously, "These right here are always yours."

Feeling uncontrollable herself, Rouge clutched onto Sonic so that her legs were around his waist and her arms were linked around his neck. She'd almost caused him to stumble but he caught himself and grabbed hold of her thighs. They kissed until they were in their own world; where there was no more need to worry about their problems, about what other people said or what other people thought they should do.

"I love you..." Saying this meant a lot for Rouge. As simple as it might've been for other women to say, she had a difficult time with it, given the fact that she was naturally independent and selfish. Not to mention flirtatious; each person the bat flirted with each had something she liked, or she behaved this way as a means to get what she wanted. And now she wasn't single, but had decided who could steal her heart the same way she stole priceless jewels. So over time she'd had to learn to not think so much of herself, but to be more selfless and thoughtful.

As if delighted to hear those three words again, Sonic let his hands find their way to her bottom and gave a small squeeze.

"Mmmmm..."

Rouge hadn't expected her Big Blue to take things this far. It was out of character, though there were some mountains and bridges he'd had to cross in order to reach this point too.

If the old Sonic were in this cave, he would for no reason be making love. He believed love wasn't his thing. All the blue hero had wanted was to chillax with his friends, explore new places, meet newer friends, and keep the world saved from Dr. Eggman. Something like being committed and having less time for himself never crossed his mind, however the hedgehog realized... love didn't have aftereffects like that. He could still be himself, because that was who Rouge fell in love with. He didn't have to be chased constantly or asked to be at a place at a certain time. Love was gentle and honest.

Both lovebirds ended up in front of the same campfire lying beside each other, taking silent breaths from the passionate love shared just seconds ago.

Light rays crept in through the cave's entrance as no more rain was showering the earth. The wonderful object Rouge mentioned before shot its way across the sky while the clouds gave way for the sun to reappear and shine down on the sunless earth.

So Sonic and Rouge made their way out of the cave. He had his sweater but allowed her to put it on him. She slowly pulled it down so his arms and torso could be covered then planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Following the rainbow led Rouge and Sonic had to a quite interesting spot. Fairytale books would its end point at a pot of gold and outside in vast open plains; but not this one.

"Well this isn't like the fairytales at all, is it?"

Sonic mentally agreed with Rouge's comment. Lying there in the distance ahead of them was a village with small men seen as its inhabitants.

"It _does_ make sense for the rainbow to end up here," Sonic assumed as Rouge and him spied through leaf bushes. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

"Nothing I haven't done before."

Most leprechauns were known to enter towns and cause mischief for the Irish who lived there. As for others, they stayed in this village and crafted shoes, and also did what Rouge specifically mentioned before: storing treasure in their pot of gold.

With so many humans writing stories about them and trying to steal their gold, the leprechauns became cautious and more defensive. Anyone who thought to try stealing would follow the rainbow and also have to defeat them. Usually leprechauns didn't suggest violence but over the centuries they realized there was no other choice.

"Before we go in, let's decide our three wishes."

Sonic took precious time to think about this. The Blue Blur never thought about what he'd want to wish for. In fact, he never imagined himself needing wishes.

"I get what you're saying, but I don't think I need any wishes."

"Even the Fastest Thing Alive wants wishes sometimes," Rouge said with a dead panned expression on her face.

"Well, this one doesn't have wishes cus' he's happy with everything he has right now."

In the end a tiny smile graced Rouge's lips because she knew what things he meant.

He felt her hand take hold of his and squeeze it gently. "Long as I have everyone I care about and the world's in order, I'm A okay."

"Spoken like a true hero," Rouge threw sarcasm into her response, "Well I can respect that. As for me, I've got my three wishes thought out already."

"Which are?"

"First and foremost, I'd like to officially be the world's greatest treasure hunter. Secondly, I wish that all the world's jewels are mine. And third, I wish I could afford my own property."

"I remember you owning a place called Club Rouge."

"Yeah, but the owner of the building has decided to go up on rent. With my own property and building I don't have to pay."

"True."

When Sonic and Rouge took a peek at the village, they watched leprechauns tossing gold coins into the pot and carrying pairs of finished shoes. Devising a plan to nab the gold would be no problem, piece of cake.

"Just like we planned. You distract them while I go for the treasure. Then when I give the signal, grab one of them and meet me back at the cave."

"Gotcha!"

Sonic knelt down to tighten buckles on both of his shoes.

"Make me proud, Big Blue," Sonic could hear Rouge say flirtatiously before speeding torwards the village.

None of the leprechauns had any idea that a hairy blue creature would steal their attention and taunt them into chasing after him.

"Too slow! You'll have to run faster if you wanna catch _me_!"

Apparently he had behaved in a way that upset the leprechauns and made them want to pulverize him. While that chase was taking place, Rouge landed in front of the pot and was somewhat pleased to see what lurked inside.

"Well, there's no jewels, but these coins will do."

Suddenly the bat sensed a presence behind her and quickly sidestepped. She turned to face her assaulter and found a leprechaun glaring at her with a short sword in his hand.

"I don't know where ya' came from, missy, but you're not havin' me pot of gold!"

The air grew thick with tension as the leprechaun waited for Rouge to make her move.

"Us leprechauns have been savin' this pot of gold for centuries! We thought we could be fair an' not have ta' guard it, but there's thieves like you ta' watch out for! Scram if ya' know what's good for ya'!"

"And skip out on this treasure? Sorry, shrimp, but I'm the world's greatest treasure hunter. Leaving spare gold like this is out of the question."

The leprechaun's sword glinted as the sun's bright light reflected against it. If this woman wanted a fight, then that's what she would get.

"Then prepare ta' face the wrath of a leprechaun!"

The leprechaun charged straight for Rouge with his blade, only to miss as she flapped her wings and shot up into the air. Her opponent acknowledged her flight ability and promptly waited until her feet were back on the ground. No matter what, he wouldn't let her have the pot of gold.

She dodged strikes that he threw with ease. Having battle with this Irish fairy was like fighting with both hands behind her back. Anyone could do it. Although becoming too careless and egotistical about this cost Rouge in the end.

The leprechaun pinned Rouge to the ground as he stood on top of her, his sharp blade just an inch away from her neck.

"Ha! Looks like the tables have turned! Promise ta' surrender an' never come back here or I will have ta' end it for ya'!"

"How about I do this?"

"Huh?"

Rouge snatched the confused leprechaun and threw his lightweight body over her, then nabbed the pot of gold by its handle and made her aerial escape.

The leprechaun hurried to his feet from where he was thrown and saw Rouge flying away with his treasure. "Get back here!" He began to run after her with his short leprechaun feet.

Just as Rouge figured, invading that village and making off with this gold was in no way difficult. Knowing Sonic, the speedster was probably waiting for her at the cave with a leprechaun already.

She hated to admit it, but this pot of gold was actually heavy. She'd thought she could carry it all the way back to her destination if she flew fast enough... sadly, no.

"Grrr!"

Rouge landed on the ground and hesitantly poured out some of the pot's coins. And more, and more, and more... until about three-fourths of the treasure was piled on the ground in a hill sort of shape.

"Return me pot of gold!"

Over her shoulder, she spotted that same leprechaun closing in on her. In short time he would reach her and try to attack her with his sword again. More than half of the gold coins was needed to be taken out if Rouge expected to keep it.

When the leprechaun finally reached the gold, his pot remained and that thief who tried to make off with it was in the air making her departure.

"Hmph!" He was just glad to have his gold back. The leprechaun could be seen in that spot until every single coin was restored inside the pot.

"Grrr! I can't believe the way this treasure hunt turned out." Rouge looked back and frowned at the leprechaun. "Oh well, at least I still have my three wishes."

* * *

The whole time he was in this cave, the leprechaun had to hear the constant tapping of this hairy blue creature's foot. And for what reason?

It was the same thing every century with people chasing him down and capturing him to have their three wishes. For who knows how long? When would the madness finally come to an end?

"For Pete's sake, would ya' stop that senseless foot tappin'?"

Sonic astonishingly ceased his foot tapping and remained still, the only sound now being the crackling from a new fire he'd started. He stood on one side of it while the leprechaun sat across from him.

"U-uh... sorry."

"Where do ya' have to be in such a hurry that ya' tap your foot like that?"

"Nowhere at the moment. It's just my thing. What makes me me."

"And just who are ya' then?"

Sonic flashed a toothy grin. "You've never heard what they call me? My name's Sonic the Hedgehog! Faster than the speed of sound, the Fastest Thing Alive!"

"No, doesn't ring a bell."

Sonic facepalmed at this remark then got back up as he was shocked. "What? Everyone's heard of me! I save the world back to back!" He went so far as to revealing to the leprechaun a plushie version of himself, squeezing it to show the squeak sounds it made. "They've even made me into an action figure!"

"SQUEAK, SQUEAK!"

"Well, sorry ta' disappoint ya', laddie, but us leprechauns don't pay attention to anything outside our village. It's you outsiders who bother us and try ta' steal our gold an' capture us for wishes! Well we're finally tired of it!"

"Woah, no need to get upset, little dude," Sonic waved his hands assuringly, "From what I hear, you guys are suppose to grant wishes for people who capture you."

"An' what about our pot of gold?"

"Well, when treasure hunters hear stories of fairies storing tons of gold inside pots at the end of a rainbow they look into it. How's this for a deal? You keep your gold and still grant my girlfriend her three wishes since I caught you."

"Ha!"

Sonic grew puzzled as to why the leprechaun gave a short laugh like this.

"Laddie... when it comes ta' wishes there are rules us leprechauns have ta' follow. For one, that lass would have ta' be the one ta' catch me if she wanted three wishes. Is she an animal like you or a human?"

"Uhh... an animal like me?"

"Then she can't have three wishes."

Sonic gasped at this second rule. "Wait, now hold on! What difference does it make whether she's a human or Mobian?"

"Ever since the beginnin' of time, it's been humans who dealt with us. An' now, today after all those centuries, talkin' animals appear. I'm not sure if we can just change the rules that quickly."

"Oh yeah? Well we have ways of making you change the rules."

Sonic recognized that voice.

Both him and the leprechaun found Rouge making her way deeper into the cave. She stood beside Sonic and faced the leprechaun, wearing seriousness.

"It's bad enough I couldn't take your pot of gold. You leprechauns are crazier than the story books describe! Go ahead and keep your stupid gold!"

The leprechaun was surprised by this bold statement, but Sonic was completely stunned. He could only blink in confusion of it all. Here he thought Rouge would be estatic to finally have the pot of gold from the end of the rainbow. Apparently he was wrong about that.

"Hmph!" The leprechaun rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "Well if ya' feel that way ya' shouldn'tve stole it ta' begin with! Now what will your three wishes be? I want ta' hurry up an' wake up from this nightmare."

* * *

Three knocks came from her door. Amy was in a pleasant mood after having successfully baked her first apple pie. When she opened the door no one was there; instead she found a pair of shoes on the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" These shoes on her floor were what she'd wanted for the longest. Red boots with metal rimming the bottom and pink hearts running down both sides. Next to them was a small note.

_Hope you like the shoes. Sorry I never came back to the parade._

"Sonic..."

The words to describe the emotions Amy felt right now... she could not describe.

A cascade fell onto the note and rolled its way down to the ground.

He'd acknowledged his mistakes and decided to show Amy that. She would always remember this.

* * *

Within hours, the leprechaun was free from what he thought was a nightmare and back in his village helping make more shoes and store more coins into their pot of gold. Rouge got what she wanted, though one couldn't wish couldn't be granted to it's full extent.

"I was really hoping to have the Master Emerald in my collection... and the jewels from jewelry stores, millionaires, billionaires... but I did get everything else I wanted."

Rouge looked over the balcony that she and Sonic were standing on. It overlooked all of Station Square. A view that Sonic said he loved and was sure Rouge would delight in.

He put his arm around her shoulders and took in the gorgeous view for himself. "Don't worry. There's a little secret I should probably tell you." Sonic neared his face closer to Rouge so he could whisper. "You're still the world's greatest treasure hunter who I know."

He would never know how much hearing those last words meant to Rouge. She smiled at him with her eyes twinkling like turqouise jewels. Speechlessness took over the conversation, until her hands stole the wheel and Sonic was playfully tackled to the ground.

"Hey!"

Before Sonic could playfully fight back, their lips were already locked. The wonderful kiss ended after who knew how long.

Their lips seperated and he looked up at her. His beautiful treasure huntress. His partner who he never imagined he'd meet. The woman who was so distant from him but now so close because of a connection they discovered after realizing they were both free spirits.

"What would I do without you, Big Blue?"

"I'm wondering the same thing about you right now." Sonic reached his hand up to Rouge's cheek and started carressing it. "Rouge, I was thinking if you wanted to, we could plan another adventure."

Rouge got up and Sonic went further. "Say we check out King Tut's Tomb."

"Sounds convincing, but I think I need a break. And while I do that, I'll be needing a certain hedgehog with me."

Going along with Rouge's humor, Sonic looked around for signs of any other hedgehogs. "Well, from what I see, there's no other hedgehogs here but me. Maybe you could have me."

"Sure, why not? I was going to go inside and grab a snack from the kitchen..."

Rouge knew her boyfriend too well. She looked back at him as she made her way torwards the glass door then suddenly felt him take her into his arms and carry her inside to start the beginning of their alone time together, in her new two-story home.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone noticed, a part in this story is a reference to a scene from Disney's Hercules. xD Can ya guess what it is?**


End file.
